Wolfie Senses
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Emily is having an off day and the pack is slightly scared of her.Including her own husband.


_**Wolf-ie Senses**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Emily is having an off day and the pack is slightly scared of her. Including her own husband. **_

* * *

Sam Uley groaned as he rolled over in the huge soft bed he shared with his wife Emily. He glanced at the clock on the wall and felt his eye brows raise, it was only 10:30am. Last night he had ran patrol all night with Seth and Leah, until 6:30 when Embry and Quil took over. He went home and cuddled against Emily's sleeping form before getting comfortable and falling into a deep sleep. He closed his eyes and sniffed the air, the wonderful sleep of Emily's baking filled his senses. He could hear the laughter of his pack mates downstairs. Just as he was about to fall back asleep a very loud CRASH filled the house. Sam jumped up from his bed and forgetting about a shirt. He ran down the stairs, he skidded to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen. He glanced around and noticed the whole pack was in there, Jared and Quil were cleaning up the glass vase that had crashed to the ground, Jacob and Paul where over by Emily trying to find out what was wrong. Seth and Leah were the only two not present. Embry was dealing with the burnt cookies that were scattered all over the cookie sheet that laid abandon on the stove. The pack glanced at him, with a unasked question in their eyes, but he was asking them the same thing. He walked over to his wife who seat on the ground crying. He crouched down beside her and wrapped his arms around her, she sobbed into his shoulder. The pack glanced uneasy at each other before walking into the living room hoping to give the couple some space, and maybe the alpha could find out what was wrong with his imprint.

"Emily what's wrong?" He whispered into her hair as he rested his head on top of hers. He felt her tense slightly before she pulled away from his grasp and she stood up. She brushed off her jeans and started fiddling with the burnt cookies. Sam stood up and watched her, she had a couple of tears running down her cheeks.

"Em, please what's wrong? What happened?" She just shook her head and threw the burnt cookies away, and started washing the dishes so she could start a new batch.

"You sure your okay?" Sam asked walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, she inched forward away from his touch and nodded her head.

"I'm gonna go shower than." He placed a kiss on her head before leaving the kitchen, he glanced back in and saw her body sag slightly in relief. He walked into the living room and shrugged at the questioning looks he received from the pack before heading upstairs to have a shower. He entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, he stepped under the hot spray and re-ran everything that happened in the last 20 minutes over and over in his head. Every time he came up with a blank on the explanation.

Sam was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of things crashing downstairs once again. He quickly turned off the water and towel dried and threw on a pair of shorts before running down the stairs. He saw the pack members all huddled together, afraid to go into the kitchen, he stood in the doorway and watched at Emily flung the cookie batter onto one of the walls, her sketch books were thrown to varies directions. Emily herself looked like she was about to rip her hair out. For the second time that morning, she sunken down to her knees and just started crying. Sam ran and hand over his tired face before walking over to Emily and pulling her into his lap so she could cry into his chest. He glanced around the kitchen as he ran a hand through her tangled hair, he placed kisses on the top of her head as her sobs lessened.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against his bare chest.

"What happened?" Sam asked for the second time that day.

"I'm sure you can figure it out." Emily answered as she stood up getting off Sam's lap. Sam sniffed the air something was off about Emily, the slight blush that covered her cheeks made it all click together in his head.

The horrible moods, throwing stuff, crying, now that he thought about it he remembered seeing a bottle of Advil by the bedside table, the off smell, Emily's blush that coloured her cheeks. That time of the month. Sam swallowed slightly.

"Oh." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Sam could almost see the steam coming out of her eyes. The other pack members in the living room all scrambled to get out the front dragging Leah and Seth who were just about to enter along with them. Sam gulped and turned his attention to Emily.

"OH? My stupid husband and his god damn wolf-ie senses, finds out his wife is at a very emotional state right in this moment and all he can say it OH?" Emily's voice was tense and laced with danger.

"Uh."

"I cook and clean and slave around all day for you and your wolf-ie mates yet I get nothing in return. No thank-you, no payment, and no help. And.. and.. I burnt the cookies." Sam almost laughed at his wife's emotional state before he remember that the couch is very uncomfortable to sleep on and he saw the tears forming in her eyes. He could see her bottom lip just start to quiver.

"Please Emily don't cry. Shh don't cry." Sam whispered as he gathered her in his arms for the third or fourth time that morning.

"I-I'm s-s-sor-ry I'm a m-es-s." Emily whispered in-between her choked sobs.

"Your not a mess, and even if you were your my mess." Sam placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look her in the eyes. He thumbed away her tears, before placing a kiss on each of her cheeks, and finally on her lips. They eventually pulled away and he pulled her into a hug.

"Do you need anything?" He asked like any good husband would.

"No, just this." Sam could just make out the words that were muffled by his chest. He hugged her closer to him and the two stood there rocking slightly left and right.

"There ice cream in the freezer." he heard Emily chuckle against him and he smiled.

"Good."

"I love you Emily."

"Love you too Sam. And can you tell the pack I'm sorry about today? Some how I think they might be scared to come around here." Sam chuckled before nodding his head

"Yeah I'll tell them later." Emily nodded her head.

"Now go get me my ice cream."

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed. **_


End file.
